Toss of the Die
by Felinis
Summary: In which Yuri teaches Flynn how to play DND


**Felinis:** **I got my first tumblr prompt ask! Huzzah**

Yuri glanced at Flynn as he shuffled in place awkwardly. The blond was giving strange look and it seemed something weighed on him. "So what is it?"

"Yuri… so that game you play with Estelle and the other-"

"Dungeons and Dragons?"

Flynn nodded. "Yes. That."

"What about it?"

"Would you teach me how to play?" Yuri chuckled because of all things to be shy about this was absolutely silly. But then, Flynn never liked to admit he was uninformed on anything. So Yuri happily arranged for a private meet up to teach his friend how one properly rolls a D20.

"So for classes what do you want to play?"

"What is there?"

"Well, there's rangers, rogue, barbarian, fighter, warlock, sorcerer, wizard, bard-"

"What's that one?"

"Bard?" Yuri grins. "It's spellcaster class but your power is music based and stuff."

Flynn's eyes lit up. "That sounds fun! I wanna be a bard."

"Okay, so a bard and what race?"

"Elf!"

"Not even gonna pause and think on that one." Yuri snorts and Flynn blushes.

"Shut up."

It goes like that for some time and Yuri explains the rules for his spells and what dice to roll. Really, if Flynn showed up to a table asked for clarification on the rules nobody would think twice on the manner. But, pride is a thing. The character turned out pretty well and after a time Yuri said Flynn knew enough to go into a game.

"I want a test run!"

"Yeah, that's kind of hard with just you here."

Flynn pouted, and Yuri rolled his eyes holding himself in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. You find yourself at the gate to the hidden city of Rimlski. A town of ancient scholars and great secrets that only a few are ever given privilege to that resides in the desecrate forests of Milark. You were employed by a lord to pose as a scholar and infiltrate the city for he believes there to be a great evil afoot. Many people have gone missing and any records of their life in the city, gone. You have on hands a seal that should ensure safe passage inside, but everything from here is up to you."

"Are there any guards at the gate?"

"Just one."

"What mood would you say he's in."

"Bored as fuck, but curious about you."

Flynn nods. "I approach him."

"So you approach the guard and he stiffens." Yuri coughed and switched to a gruffer voice. "Halt! What is your business here?"

Flynn pinches his nose and in a nasal tone says. "My name is Velin Hulvard Chwaoski II a scholar from the capital. I came here for my studies on trans dimensional planar studies, thank you very much!"

Yuri laughs because he can't believe that's the voice Flynn is going for. "Well, Mr. Chwaoski, I cannot let you in without the proper paperwork."

"Hmph! Have paperwork right here!" Flynn lets go his nose. "I hand him my paperwork."

"He looks it over, but doesn't let you pass." Yuri watches Flynn huff in annoyance. "Look, I can't let you in unless someone can vouge for yo-"

"I seduce the guard!"

"What?" Yuri exclaims.

"I lunge at the guard and kiss him on the lips." Flynn smiles and Yuri thinks it over.

"…Roll a charisma check."

Flynn tossed down the die in his hand. "That's… a… 18!"

Yuri rolls his dice and nods. "He's taken aback, but you are a very beautiful elf and he kind of lets it slide. He does push you off."

"I smile coyly and lick my lips." Flynn holds his nose again, but it's less comedic this time. "But, sir knight I happen to be very respected. If you'd let me through that be wonderful. We could go to the pub while you're on break for some more…" Flynn giggles. "Intimate things."

Yuri hides a blush at how Flynn is making the gestures and holding himself like the character. "Roll for persuasion."

"That's… a 14."

"He's not convinced."

"I straddle him."

"Roll for a grapple."

"I got a 20!"

Yuri double checks and they high five the momentous occasion. "He's immobile under your thighs. What do you do?"

Flynn smirks. "There a lot of games we can play, I whisper in his ear. Licking the shell and grinding for good measure."

Yuri's face is red. "Roll persuasion with advantage."

Flynn drops the dice and it's then Yuri realizes Flynn has climbed over the table into his lap. "I believe that's a 16 with advantage." The words are right in his ear and the blood is rushing straight to his groin.

"Flynn…"

"Hmm?"

"If you wanted to fuck we could have skipped the foreplay."

"Isn't that part of the fun?"


End file.
